Algo que me gusta de ti
by Deny14
Summary: Draco Malfoy no entiende que le pasa por la cabeza, pero no puede evitar buscarla...al fin y al cabo es solo sexo ¿no?


El baile de Navidad le parecía una estupidez. Pero al parecer gran parte de los alumnos se entusiasmaba ante la idea de lucir traje y acompañante del brazo. Para Draco Malfoy aquel encanto se desvaneció el 4º curso tras comprobar en sus propias carnes en qué consistía.

Ni alcohol, ni drogas, controlados por profesores en todo momento y clausurado a media noche. En definitiva, una birria de baile, propio de niños de doce años, teniendo en cuenta que solo se podía asistir de cuarto curso en adelante.

El gran comedor se sumió en murmullos y comentarios por lo bajo cuando Minerva Mcgonagall, la actual directora , decidió comunicar la noticia como cada año. Draco Malfoy sonrió escéptico mientras observaba a las demás casas entusiasmadas, llevándose su vaso de zumo de calabaza a los labios.

-Creo que este año asistiré- dijo la voz de Blaise Zabinni en frente suya. Comentario del cual hizo girar a varias miradas sorprendidas- si, tal vez intente seducir a una de esas niñas ilusionadas por llegar su cuarto curso y poder asistir. Una Huffelpuff, son tan inocentes…y la colaré en el baile- una sonrisa lasciva asomó en su rostro- la emborracharé a escondidas y perderá la virginidad en los baños de 2ºpiso. ¿Qué os parece? Una buena despedida por nuestro último año.

-Asqueroso- comentó Theodore Nott haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Es descabellado hasta para unas serpientes depravadas como nosotras- continuó Draco mirando a sus dos amigos- por no hablar de la falta de originalidad. Los baños del 2º piso son predecibles.

Al oír aquello soltaron una carcajada al unísono. Y Blaise se tocó la barbilla pensativo.

-Tienes razón-terminó aceptando el moreno asintiendo- debo madurar más esa idea.

El rumbo de la mirada del rubio pasó de inspeccionar a los chavales de quince años que se hacían los gallitos ante unas Ravenclaw, quizás para obtener acompañante al dichoso baile, hasta la mesa de Griffindor donde inevitablemente posó sus ojos grises sobre la sangre sucia de Granger.

La examinó durante unos minutos todos sus movimientos, naturales y espontáneos, ajenos a los ojos que la observaban. Era detestablemente cuidadosa y perfecta en lo que hacía. Torció el gesto al adivinar la reprimenda que le estaba echando a Weasley, como era habitual en ella.

-Malfoy- Theodore lo llamó a su izquierda. Siempre lo llamaba por su apellido, desde que se conocieron. Y sin explicación alguna había adquirido esa manía- ¿Hay algo en la mesa de Griffindor que te perturbe?

Aquello lo devolvió a la realidad e inmediatamente y fijó su mirada en le chico.

-En absoluto.

-Quién lo diría – aquel tono sonó más bien sarcástico. Y si bien lo conocía, podía deducir las intenciones con las que iba.

Para suerte de Draco aparecieron dos compañeras de curso y casa. Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass. Probablemente si preguntaras a cualquier chico del colegio sobre ellas dirían que son el sueño erótico e inalcanzable para aquellos que cursaban sus primeros años y el sueño echo realidad de algunos privilegiados de sexto y séptimo. Aunque siendo totalmente sinceros, el sector femenino daría una versión completamente distinta. Todas coincidían en un mismo adjetivo: calienta pollas.

Está de más decir, que ambas habían pasado por la cama de Draco en más de una ocasión. Aunque aquello no tenía ningún mérito ya que sus amigos podrían afirmar lo mismo.

-Tras la fiesta mal improvisada del año pasado sobre nuestro particular baile de Navidad…-Daphne sonrió ampliamente y miró a su amiga para instarle que siguiera.

-Este año habrá una celebración en las mazmorras y esta vez bien organizada- Pansy se cruzó de brazos satisfecha- al más puro estilo Slytherin.

-Lo cual quiere decir…-apuntó Daphne con el dedo índice levantado- que su acceso está restringido a cualquier casa que no sea Slytherin.

-Eso ya no parece tan divertido- comentó Blaise haciendo una mueca de disgusto- prefiero continuar con mis propios planes.

Draco se levantó de pronto de su asiento, con prisa, y se despidió de sus compañeros con un "luego nos vemos". Pansy le interceptó agarrándole del ante brazo cuando pasó por su lado.

-¿Vendrás?- el rubio la miró directamente a los ojos pensando una respuesta adecuada.

-Allí estaré- se zafó de su mano y salió del gran comedor casi a zancadas.

Sabía dónde se dirigiría al salir del comedor. Así que, escogió un atajo para llegar antes que ella y la esperó apoyado en la fría pared que daba a la sala de los menesteres. Las manos en los bolsillos y sonrisa ladina.

Un taconeo acelerado le indicó su proximidad. A los pocos segundos su figura apareció por el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

-Hola a ti también sangre sucia- dijo sin dejar de sonreír de manera burlona.

-¿Me has seguido?- el rubio arqueó una ceja y levantó las manos.

-Pasaba justo por aquí y ¡qué casualidad! Mi sangre sucia favorita…

-Deja de llamarme así- entrecerró los ojos, señal que empezaba a cabrearse. Siguió caminando hasta ponerse a su lado frente a la pared cerrando los ojos. A los pocos segundos una puerta apareció ante ellos.

La castaña la abrió y atravesó el umbral rápidamente sin volver a dirigirle la mirada al chico. Dejó caer su pesada mochila en una de las sillas y abrió la cremallera para sacar algunos libros y pergaminos. Draco se quedó en el marco de la puerta observando el lugar que había deseado Hermione. Una pequeña biblioteca, muy parecida a la del colegio, ¡qué novedad!

-Menuda decepción Granger…-torció el gesto en señal de abatimiento y entró paseando la vista por las estanterías- tenía la pequeña esperanza de que hubieras deseado otro lugar ante mi divina presencia.

La chica levantó la cabeza de los libros para mirarlo sorprendida y negó con la cabeza para volver a su tarea. No tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de entrar en su jueguecito.

-Tu divina presencia- habló la castaña mientras ojeaba un pesado libro- deberías estar buscando alguna chica deseosa de ser tu acompañante para el baile.

-¿El baile?- soltó una carcajada y la miró divertido acercándose un poco a ella- no me dirás en serio que vas asistir a esa bazofia…

-No veo porque no- se encogió de hombros indiferente. Aquello cambió el rumbo de la conversación totalmente y algo en su cabeza se hizo preguntarse algunas cosas que le inquietaron.

-¿Y ya tienes pareja?

-Si te digo que no, ¿me pedirás ir al baile contigo?- Hermione le pareció divertido, pues alzó ambas cejas y soltó una risita burlona.

-Por supuesto que no Granger- se apresuró a contestar el rubio abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿Estás loca o qué? Tengo una reputación que mantener…

-Mejor- asintió la chica volviendo a sus tareas- porque sí que tengo pareja y ni en sueños asistiría contigo.

Lo cierto es que aquel dato le pilló desprevenido. Intentó disimular girando la cabeza hacia las estanterías de nuevo y pasear su dedo índice entre los libros, buscando uno en concreto o ninguno en particular. No esperaba recibir una contestación como aquella, para empezar, la idea absurda de asistir a ese baile que solo ilusionaba a los niños de cuarto y quizás alguno de quinto. Y después el hecho añadido de que decidiera ir con alguien, y no es que quisiera haber ido al baile con ella colgada al brazo pero tampoco que fuera con otro chico.

-¿Con quién irás?- preguntó al fin en tono que intentaba sonar despreocupado.

-Pero que cotilla te estás volviendo Malfoy…-soltó la castaña con cierto aire burlón en sus palabras. Dejó sus deberes a un lado y se levantó de la silla para acercarse a él con las cejas arqueadas. El rubio la miró intensamente durante su recorrido, hasta que llegó hasta él y tuvo que agachar ligeramente la cabeza para seguir el contacto ocular. Su cara era indescifrable- pasas demasiado tiempo con Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Celosa?- la chica soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza girando la vista hacia los libros que tenía frente a ella para ojear las tapas- ¿No vas a decirme de quién se trata?-cogió su barbilla para redirigir la mirada hacia él.

-Michael Corner

-¿El ex novio de tu amiga?- la miró incrédulo alzando su ceja izquierda.

-Ese mismo Malfoy- sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Tan poco existo tienes entre el sector masculino de Hogwarts que te conformas con las sobras de tu amiga?- consiguió cabrearla. Y lo supo por su ceño fruncido y su mirada se tornó oscura, furibunda. Al igual que miraba a Weasley cuando hacía algo mal.

-Bueno ya está bien-le dio un leve empujoncito en el pecho y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-¿Cómo?- aquella pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa. Ni siquiera él sabía porque estaba allí…Aunque empezaba a sospechar el motivo, como muchas otras veces desde que empezaron el curso.

-Me sigues, me interrogas sobre mi acompañante, me insultas ¡y no me dejas terminar mi redacción!

-Ya sabes porque estoy aquí

-Esto se nos está yendo de las manos- comenzó a caminar por la sala masajeándose las sienes- Draco…

El chico reaccionó cuando le llamó por su nombre de pila. Se acercó a ella apartándole las manos de la cabeza y la miró intensamente durante unos segundos en los que el deseo se reflejó en los dos. Y se lanzó a sus labios como un lobo hambriento.

La castaña se dejó besar efusivamente, tanto que acabó cediendo y respondiendo a él con más pasión, si eso era posible. Draco la agarró por la cintura y la sentó encima de la mesa, donde los apuntes quedaron olvidados. Desvió sus labios hacia el cuello lentamente, en una dulce y excitante tortura, mientras le desabrochaba botón a botón la camisa.

Hermione fue menos cuidadosa y tras acariciar su torso bajo la camisa, se cansó y tiró de ella hacia arriba impaciente, gesto el cual el chico entendió de inmediato pues levantó los brazos para facilitarle la tarea. La pasión comenzó apoderarse de ella, lo notaba en su mirada y la prisa por quitarle ahora los pantalones.

-Tranquila fiera- rio el rubio posando sus manos en las de ella para que dejara el pantalón en su sitio- quiero disfrutar este momento tan tortuoso para ti…-le abrió la piernas de golpe y se colocó entre ellas paseando las manos por la espalda y bajando de nuevo por sus pechos, ahora libres del sujetador. Llegó hasta el comienzo de la falda de uniforme y siguió bajando hasta el borde donde introdujo ambas manos ascendiendo por los muslos.

Acariciaba su intimidad por encima de la ropa interior, estimulándola con leves caricias. La castaña lo miraba deseosa, los labios entre abiertos donde solo salían pequeños jadeos y la respiración agitada. Estaba preciosa con el pelo revuelto y esa mirada felina tan propia de una leona como ella.

No pudo soportarlo más, la necesidad de tenerla apremiaba en el interior de su pantalón. Se los desabrochó con rapidez y apartando levemente sus braguitas hacia un lado la penetró de una estocada. La chica arqueó la espalda apoyando las manos a cada lado de la mesa y abrió más sus piernas incitándolo a seguir con aquel ritmo frenético que había comenzaba el rubio. Gemía repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, y que bien sonaba en sus labios…Lo excitaba tan solo escucharla.

El ritmo de las embestidas aumentó a la par que la necesidad de ellos. La agarraba de los muslos para introducirse totalmente en ella, mientras veía como la castaña empezaba a convulsionarse ligeramente llegando al clímax. Soltó un gemido descontrolado que el chico acalló besándola. A los pocos segundos fue su turno y un gruñido salió de sus labios mientras se introducía bruscamente en ella una última vez.

-Granger…-su voz sonó ronca. Apoyaba su frente en el cuello de la chica, aún con la respiración agitada.

-Debemos vestirnos- contestó simplemente Hermione recogiendo su camisa y sujetador de la mesa para empezar a colocárselo. No le había pasado desapercibido el tono frio con el que habló.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- preguntó el rubio alzando ambas cejas en un gesto que denotaba confusión total. Imitó a la chica y comenzó a vestirse.

-¡Lo que me pasa es que esto no está bien!- exclamó alterándose. Se bajó de golpe de la mesa y empezó a recoger los libros y los apuntes con cierto nerviosismo, le temblaban las manos y tuvo que hacer maravillas para conseguir cerrar la mochila- no, nada bien…

-Entiendo que al principio pensaras eso. Incluso yo me auto convencí que era un error y que no volvería a pasar- Draco se acercó a ella y la agarró por las manos para que dejara de evitar mirarle. La castaña alzó la cabeza y dejó de intentar cerrar la mochila- pero luego volvió a ocurrir una y otra, y otra…y ¡qué quieres que te diga!- e hizo esa sonrisa ladina tan típica de él- después de casi cuatro meses no me escandalizo al pensar que me acuesto con la sangre sucia a la que he odiado desde primer año.

Los nervios y su falta de tacto, añadido al mote al que estaba acostumbrada a oír de sus labios, fue el detonante para asestarle un certero guantazo en la mejilla derecha.

-Deberías- contestó Hermione cabreada, más bien con ella misma por el hecho de haber vuelto a cometer el mismo error.

-Escúchame bien Granger- Draco se sobaba la parte dolorida de la mejilla mientras la observaba. No le había gustado el gesto y tampoco entendía su reacción tan brusca. Empezaba hartarse de su actitud infantil tan impropia de ella- No hacemos nada malo, simplemente nos atraemos físicamente y de vez en cuando tenemos sexo. Si, SEXO…el cual es bastante bueno, por cierto y disfrutamos cuando nos apetece. Independientemente de si quieres hacerlo con otros, al igual que yo lo hago con otras.

-Vale, esta conversación es absurda- sentenció la chica negando con la cabeza. Se puso la mochila al hombro y caminó hasta la puerta.

-¿Por qué te da vergüenza admitirlo Granger?

-Dímelo tú- giró la cabeza parar mirarlo desde el marco de la puerta- últimamente vienes en mi busca más de lo habitual.

-Deberías estar contenta- intentó amenizar el momento con ese humor tan particular de los Malfoy- eres una amante maravillosa.

-Se acabó Malfoy. No habrá más sexo entre tú y yo.

Nunca una mujer había rechazado ser su amante, por lo que aquello le pilló totalmente desprevenido y no atinó ni siquiera a contestar alguna de las suyas. No es que fuera humillante, que va. Pero el hecho de que tomara esa determinación de forma tan tajante después de haber mantenido sexo encima de la mesa con total predisposición, lo despistaba bastante.

Por otra parte y pensándolo en frio, había perdido su pasatiempo preferido. Y no es que no pudiera conseguir otra chica que sustituyera a Granger ¡por supuesto que podía! Pero no quería, y aquel sentimiento tan extraño para él lo descoló casi más que el hecho de que le hubiera dejado allí plantado con tres palmos de narices.

Entre tanto, los días para el baile de Navidad pasaron volando. Días los cuales no habían mantenido ningún tipo de contacto físico o verbal, aunque tal vez si hubo más de una mirada furtiva en el desayuno, en clase de pociones o por los pasillos. La chica se mantenía firme en su decisión, ya que volvió a su vida como si Draco no hubiera pasado por ella, él tampoco es que insistiera mucho en convencerla. Se dedicó a lo que mejor sabía hacer: ligar con todas las chicas posibles y meterse con varios alumnos.

De hecho, últimamente visitaba con bastante regularidad la cama de Pansy, por supuesto ella no puso ningún impedimento y estaba la mar de encantada con que le prestara más atención de la habitual. Y el motivo de que repitiera una y otra vez, cada vez en lugares más públicos o con indirectas muy comprometedoras, es que Granger, aquella chica que le había dejado plantado semanas antes, parecía molesta ante el hecho de verlos demasiado juntos, coqueteando o incluso toqueteándose en más de una ocasión.

Si, estaba mal decirlo. Pero utilizaba a su compañera de casa en cuanto tenía ocasión y la castaña estaba cerca o podía observarlos. Notaba la mirada furibunda, su ceño fruncido incluso la lista de insultos que estaba profiriéndole.

Aquella tarde horas antes del baile, Slytherin salía de su última clase del aula de transformaciones y las casualidades de la vida quisieron que Michael Corner se acercará por el pasillo directo hasta Draco y Blaise que comentaban entre burlas la explosión que había provocado Goyle al realizar el hechizo y que, desafortunadamente impactó de lleno sobre Milicent Bulstrode.

-Zabinni- el chico se plantó frente a ellos esperando una respuesta del aludido que inmediatamente al reconocerlo sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Hey! Corner-le estrechó la mano amigablemente. El pasillo empezó a quedar despejado de alumnos que salían de otras clases- ¿me traes buenas noticias?

-Ya lo creo- rio este volviendo a chocar su mano, pero esta vez hizo una breve pausa. Había depositado una pequeña bolsita en su mano que Blaise se escondió en el bolsillo del pantalón con total naturalidad.

-¿Lo que te dije?

-Algo mejor. Lo que me pediste es difícil de conseguir- torció el gesto dando a entender que no era exactamente lo que buscaba- pero tengo amigos que afirman que esto es mucho mejor, en cuestión de minutos surgirá efecto.

-¿De qué se trata?- inquirió Blaise entrecerrando los ojos.

-Poción desinhibidora.

-Perfecto. ¿La has probado ya?

-Personalmente no, pero quizás la utilice con mi acompañante esta noche. Ya sabes- sonrió con lascivia- un empujoncito…

Tanto Blaise como Corner se echaron a reír y Draco que seguía la conversación al lado de su amigo desde un segundo plano entendió a la perfección las intenciones de aquel traficante de tres al cuarto.

-Qué pena Corner- comentó el rubio sin poder contenerse- Blaise lo hace por diversión pero tú tienes que recurrir a ello para poder acostarte con un chica.

-Bueno- se encogió de hombros, en actitud desinteresada. Aquel comentario no consiguió ofenderlo, es más, sonrió ampliamente- quizás no la necesite, parece bastante predispuesta a meterse en mis pantalones, o al menos eso me da a entender cada vez que estamos a solas…

Intentó controlarse, incluso contar hasta diez pero no pudo evitar imaginarse aquella escena y a Granger insinuándole esas cosas que hacía solo un par de semanas se las decía a él. La ira fue apoderándose de su cuerpo por momentos, la mandíbula se le tensó y cerró su puño izquierdo ejerciendo demasiada fuerza. Él no era una persona violenta físicamente hablando, quizás si verbal porque consideraba que era más elegante que utilizar la fuerza, pero en aquel momento todas esas cosas se le olvidaron por completo, ni siquiera sacó su varita para atacarlo.

Su mente se nubló por momentos, se mordió el labio inferior intentando auto controlarse pero en un acto casi reflejo levantó el puño y lo estampó en su cara. Como era de esperar, ni Corner ni Blaise esperaban aquel movimiento, así que el chico no pudo reaccionar y trastabilló unos pasos hasta chocar contra la pared. Su amigo al lado lo miraba totalmente anonadado y un Michael más sorprendido aún se tocó el labio con cara de dolor, comprobando que había empezado a sangrar.

-Joder…¿ pero qué coño haces Malfoy?- el rubio no atendió a palabras seguía cegado con pegarle y no atendió a su amigo cuando intentó calmarlo. Levantó el puño dispuesto asestarle un nuevo golpe, pero esta vez Corner estaba preparado y se hizo a un lado esquivándolo. Lo miró incrédulo y salió de aquel pasillo lo más rápido que pudo.

El puño de Draco fue a parar en la fría pared de aquel pasillo prácticamente vacío, salvo por unos niños de primero que lo miraron asustados y se apresuraron a irse de allí. El dolor no le importó en absoluto, continuó dando puñetazos a la pared durante varios minutos lleno de furia, Blaise intentó pararlo pero solo consiguió un empujón que lo tiró hacia atrás.

-¡Mierda! Joder, joder…- una mano lo agarró del brazo firmemente evitando que volviera a golpear la pared, ejerciendo fuerza para detenerlo. Draco fue consciente de la tontería que había hecho y dejó caer su cabeza apoyando la frente contra la fría pared de piedra.

-Malfoy, basta- a su lado Theodore Nott habló con voz dura e implacable.

-Qué diablos Draco…-Blaise seguía sin creerse lo ocurrido pasándose las manos por el pelo.

-Zabinni no comentes esto a nadie- dijo Theodore volviéndose hacia él- yo le acompaño a la enfermería.

-Bien- el chico asintió y se alejó de allí sin más explicaciones.

-¿Te das cuenta que has pegado a un tío aparentemente sin motivo alguno, como un vulgar muggle?- Draco giró ligeramente la cabeza que seguía contra la pared para mirarlo- esta situación te está superando.

-Estoy bien- se reincorporó atendiendo a su magullado puño- que mala pinta tiene.

-Esto no tendrá nada que ver con el hecho de que sea la pareja de Granger, ¿verdad?- Theodore lo miró inquisitivamente y con cierto tono de burla.

-Por supuesto que no

-Deberías controlarte un poco- le dio una palmadita en la espalda instándole a que caminaron hacía la enfermería- sea cual sea el lío que tienes con esa chica debes que solucionarlo cuanto antes.

-Lo haré. Pero antes tengo que buscar una excusa que decirle a Pomfrey.

-Estupendo, diremos que nos hemos peleado y tú eres tan mal luchador que has acabado mal parado- Draco le miró alzando una ceja divertido.

-Qué bien, voy a quedar como un negado- soltó el rubio con ironía.

-Hazme un favor Malfoy, la próxima vez intenta al menos utilizar la varita.

Esa misma noche se desplegó por toda la sala común de Slytherin alcohol, drogas, música demasiado alta y alumnos hasta arriba de todo. A su vez se celebraba el baile de Navidad en el gran comedor.

Un tumulto de gente se acumulaba en el centro de la sala bailando frenéticamente mientras que en distintas partes de esa misma estancia alumnos apostaban a ver quién bebía más rápido, se desprendían de su ropa o incluso se enrollaban sin importar las miradas indiscretas.

Y ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, en uno de los sillones verde botella en una de las esquinas de la sala donde Theodore, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle le acompañaban tirados en el resto de sillones, mientras bebían de sus copas que probablemente no supieran ni ellos mismos el contenido.

-Mira Crabbe- Blaise hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalando un punto tras él- parece que Milicent no te quita ojo, ¡qué suerte la tuya!

-No tiene gracia Blaise- contestó este poniéndose de mal humor.

-Tienes razón- asintió con cara de arrepentido- Goyle se ha puesto celoso, le has robado a su chica.

Draco apuraba su último trago de la copa en ese mismo instante y no pudo evitar escupir su contenido sin contener la risa. Aquello causó una carcajada general menos del aludido que se levantó entre gruñidos y murmuró algo así como que iba a buscar más bebida a la mesa, lo cierto es que se fue sospechosamente hacía el lugar donde había estado minutos antes Milicent.

-¿Tú no tenías un plan para esta noche Zabinni?- preguntó Theodore entornando los ojos para enfocarle mejor, no sabía cuántas copas llevaba pero si las suficientes como para comprobar que estaba bastante perjudicado.

-Tienes razón-consultó su reloj de muñeca y le cedió la copa medio llena a Draco- estaba haciendo tiempo. Es bastante tímida ¿sabéis? Hemos quedado en el vestíbulo.

-Ánimo campeón- le dijo el rubio levantando su copa en señal de un brindis por él. Pansy apareció casi de inmediato sentándose juguetonamente sobre su regazo.

-No te visto en toda la noche- parecía decepcionada y sobre todo muy borracha. La observó de arriba abajo, llevaba un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación y se mordía el labio inferior de manera sensual.

-Será porque has estado ocupada con otros…_asuntos_- al parecer ignoró su comentario completamente. Se lanzó a besarlo posesivamente mientras ascendía la mano por la pierna del chico.

-Bueno- Theodore sentado en el sillón frente a ellos se levantó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en su copa- yo también tengo un _asunto_ que arreglar- y dirigió su mirada hacia Tracey Davies- suerte _campeón_.

Notó perfectamente el tono sarcástico con el que se despidió, aunque no le dio tiempo a contestar nada más porque Pansy volvió a reclamar su atención. Y tras varios minutos besándose y metiéndose mano, más activamente por parte de la morena, empezó a agobiarse, un tremendo calor le invadió el cuerpo, sumado a la música que le taladraba los oídos y el cuerpo de Pansy pegado al suyo sin dejar hueco para respirar. Quizás se había pasado con la bebida.

-Pansy, para- la apartó ligeramente de él. La chica le miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito tomar el aire- se levantó dejándola a un lado. Se pasó una mano por la frente y comprobó las gotas de sudor que caían por ella.

-Quieres que..

-No- se apresuró a decir. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que le acompañara a ningún sitio- iré solo, dame unos minutos y estaré contigo.

Salió de la sala dando bandazos por las paredes. Seguramente la copa del imbécil de Blaise llevaba algo más que alcohol. Intentó incorporarse apoyado en una pared y caminó por el pasillo recostado en ella. Se aflojó la corbata del uniforme que ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiar para la fiesta y la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Había perdido la capa en algún lugar de la estancia pero ahora eso no importaba. Seguía teniendo calor y optó por desabrocharse los primeros botones de la camisa.

En esas estaba cuando un torbellino de pelo castaño recogido en un perfecto moño se plantó ante sus narices y le soltó un guantazo. Levantó la cabeza para mirar aquella chica y descubrió que se trataba de la sangre sucia de Granger. Parecía haberse vuelto habitual en ella propinarle aquellos guantazos, quizás le gustaba o era su forma de liberar tensiones, el caso es que Draco no estaba para esas tonterías en un momento como aquel.

-Idiota- dijo Hermione. Draco se fijó que vestía un traje largo de color azul marino que en ese momento se recogía con una mano para no pisarlo.

-No quiero que suene brusco, pero ahora mismo lo que menos me apetece es verte y mucho menos que vengas hasta aquí para abofetearme e insultarme.

-Estás borracho

-Muy perspicaz Granger

-¿Dónde demonios…- su enfadó parecía haber desparecido por momentos y sonó bastante confundida- en el baile no hay alcohol.

-No vengo de ese maldito baile- apoyó la espalda en la pared y recostó la cabeza en ella mirando hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados. Seguía muy mareado.

-Habéis… ¡un momento!- reparó en algo y su voz volvió a tornar ese tono enfadado- ¿Estabas en una fiesta ilegal?

-Pues sí. La verdad es que Pansy y Daphne lo han organizado todo muy bien, aunque claro cualquier cosa podría superar a la del año pasado.

-No puedo creerlo…- se paseó frente a él atónita- ¡por eso no han asistido la mayor parte de Slytherins al baile!

-Supongo- contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione tardó varios segundos en recopilar toda aquella información en el que un silencio incómodo se interpuso.

-Bueno…-carraspeó recuperando la voz- yo venía por otro motivo. Te estaba buscando.

-¿A mí?- Draco bajó la cabeza y la miró alzando ambas cejas sorprendido.

-No te hagas el tonto, ¡Michael ha aparecido con el labio partido por tu culpa!- se puso en jarras esperando una explicación- ¿se puedes saber qué demonios estabas pensando?

Estaba cansando de sus reprimendas y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Así que decidió acabar con aquella conversación lo antes posible. Ahora o nunca.

-En ti

-¿C- como…dices?- balbuceó la castaña sin dar crédito a sus palabras- estás borracho, no sabes lo que dices.

-Se lo que estoy diciendo Granger. Cuando esta tarde pegué a ese imbécil pensaba en ti.

-No lo entiendo…

-Lo entiendes perfectamente. No por nada eres una sabelotodo, pero tú quieres oírlo de mis labios ¿no es cierto?- sonrió irónico y se reincorporó sin dejar de apoyar la espalda en la pared- pues sí, durante estas semanas no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, te miraba incluso intentaba provocarte para que te enfadaras y vinieras a mí. Al final desistí al ver que ignorabas todo lo que hacía.

-No te ignoraba, al contrario- se miró las manos avergonzada. No era capaz de mirarle a los ojos- pero tú y yo no podemos tener algo más que sexo, incluso durante estos meses hemos llegado a sentir cosas que…dos personas que llevan años odiándose no deberían sentir.

-Pues es demasiado tarde- alzó los brazos sonriendo de manera sarcástica.

-No parecías muy afectado cuando te manoseabas con Parkinson por los rincones del castillo como dos animales en celo- y su enfadó volvió aparecer al decir esa frase- Sé que estás acostumbrado a ser tú el que rechace a las mujeres y te dolió en tu orgullo que precisamente yo, la sangre sucia que tanto detestas fuera la que lo hiciera. Y ahora vienes diciendo que pensabas en mí y por eso pegaste a Michael. Pues te diré una cosa Malfoy, mientes, siempre mientes, porque está en tu naturaleza hacerlo y te inventas mil excusas para quedar de amante herido y hacerme sentir mal por algo que no he hecho. No has dudado ni un ápice en seguir acostándote con Parkinson sin remordimiento alguno y luego haces tu mejor papel sentimentalista ante mí. Eres increíblemente egoísta.

-Te equivocas

-¡LO ERES!- chilló la castaña perdiendo los papeles, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin poder contenerse- porque has conseguido hacerme sentir mal y lo peor de todo es que no puedo culparte a ti de algo que yo misma acepté en su momento y ahora tengo que martirizarme con el hecho que me haya dejado engatusar como cualquier otra chica del colegio. Y si, ME GUSTAS. ¡Y no puedo evitar sentir celos al verte con ella o con cualquier otra chica que no sea yo!

Draco reaccionó al instante. Se acercó a ella y la besó pillándola desprevenida. La chica lo empujó e intentó pegarle con ambas manos que en seguida fueron capturadas por las de él. La agarró por las muñecas para impedir que lo consiguiera mientras sus lágrimas salían a borbotones mojando las mejillas de los dos.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a besar- dijo Hermione entre sollozos cuando se separaron. Aquello solo hizo que el rubio volviera hacerlo con más ternura y efusividad.

-Lo volveré hacer mil veces más si hace falta, ¿me oyes?- levantó su barbilla para mirarla directamente a esos ojos cubiertos de lágrimas- No puedo prometerte amor eterno pero siento cosas que jamás había sentido con ninguna chica. Y seguramente me haya portado como el capullo más grande de Hogwarts, pero así soy yo y es algo que me cuesta rectificar muchas veces. No me gusta verte llorar, ni tampoco ligando con Corner, porque esta tarde no he podido evitar pegarle al escuchar las cosas que decía sobre ti, y tan solo imaginármelo…

-Draco…

-No, Hermione- aquella fue la primera vez que le llamó por su nombre de pila y consiguió frenar las palabras de la castaña para continuar- hay algo que me gusta de ti, ni siquiera sé lo que es pero tienes algo que me encanta…¡me vuelve loco!. Me gusta esa sensación y SOLO- recalcó la última palabra- me pasa cuando estás cerca de mí.

-V-vale- atinó a decir la chica sonriendo ligeramente, estaba abrumada por aquella confesión y a la vez contenta.

-¿Vale?- rio Draco cogiendo su cara con ambas manos- espero que eso sea un sí, porque herirías mi orgullo de hombre si me rechazas por segunda vez.

Hermione ensanchó su sonrisa aún más y acercó sus labios a los de él. El rubio la agarró por la cintura y la levantó unos centímetros del suelo estrechándola contra él.

-¿Volvemos a la fiesta?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa divertida en los labios mirando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la sala común de Slytherin. Hermione le dio un golpecito en el brazo amistoso.

-Mejor vamos a mi habitación- respondió ella tirando de él hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo- Lavender y las demás no aparecerán hasta mañana.

-Me parece perfecto- comentó Draco pillándola desprevenida por la espalda y mordiendo ligeramente su cuello. 

_**FIN**_


End file.
